


Mistletoe, Drunk, and No Regrets

by Snow_Crystal1313



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Christmas Eve, Earl likes Mistletoe, M/M, Mistletoe, Tyki is drunk, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Crystal1313/pseuds/Snow_Crystal1313
Summary: A tipsy Tyki ends up under a mistletoe with his cousin Nea during a Christmas Eve ball in the Kamelot mansion. Of course the latter isn't too please, initially. *Title changed, still the same story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one of two Christmas D. Gray-Man specials for everyone. This one starring sexy Tyki and sweet little Nea. 
> 
> I got the idea after Hollow came out dubbed this year. I notice there's not many with these two together so I'll make one. It's an AU where Nea and Mana are part of the family and no Innocence or Noah memories to bother them. Please enjoy.
> 
> I do not own D. Gray-Man or it's characters, rights go to the manga artist.

Christmas at the Kamelot mansion is always festive and extravagate. Christmas decorations set perfectly in every nook and cranny of the home, even the outside was set to be beautiful. Though the one decoration that most of the Kamelots, Campbells, and the rest of the extended family members are skittish of were the mistletoes. The head of the family, Earl Adam loves to decorate nearly every doorframe and hallway with mistletoes and those who are unlucky enough to get caught under one have to kiss the person who is near them or comes around the corner.

Every year is the same thing, Earl insists no one breaks the rules or suffer consequences. Kissing another family member on the lips is seemingly simple to do, except when the decorations have hidden cameras that snap a picture of the kisses. And once Christmas day rolls around, Earl takes the pictures and puts them up for everyone to see who kissed who. Pretty humiliating to say the least.

Every Christmas Eve, the Kamelots host a grand ball to the town and high ranked aristocrats. Anyone is allowed to attend assuming they have an invite. The family members of the Kamelots greet their guests and mingle while the extended family members can do as they please, assuming it's not to cause trouble.

Tonight is the Christmas Eve ball and Nea Campbell exits the grand hall where the ball is nearing midnight. For nearly four hours, the dark skinned male with mellow golden eyes had entertained the guests by playing Christmas music with his piano. After a while of playing until his hands were sore, he excused himself to take a break from the chattering of the crowd. Entering the quiet hallway, he sighed while tugging at his necktie to loosen it. Carefully maneuvering around any mistletoe he spotted, he headed out to one of the balconies to take in some fresh air. Moving around the doorframe decoration and mistletoe, he took a deep breath of chilly air. "Ah~. Nothing like fresh air to ease the mind."

"Yep. Hic! Same with wine and smokes."

Blinking in surprise, Nea turned around to find a tipsy Tyki Mikk standing in the doorway with a glass full of wine. The male who was normally all suited up like a fancy nobleman stood with his coat hanging off his shoulders, tie loosened, a few buttons on his dress shirt open, and hair down so his long ponytail could hang loose. Sighing heavily at his cousin standing behind him, he was hoping for some alone time after all his piano playing but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen yet.

"What are you doing Tyki? Shouldn't you be inside mingling with the guests or flirting with the women, Womanizer?" Turing around to face him, leaning against the railing of the balcony.

Said 'womanizer' took a sip of his drink before replying. "Got bored. So I slipped out of the hall to get away from the crowd. It's so noisy in there."

"Have you considered that you been drinking too much?" Nea raised an eyebrow at the state of the other.

"Just been a few glasses. Hic! Ya'll know I can handle my liquor."

"Yeah a couple bottles are fine but more than that, then you start talking like your hobo friends. Geez give me the glass already and go find some aspirin." The pianist walks over and reaches for the glass of alcohol before Tyki pulls away.

"I'll be fine Nea, don't worry." Tips back the glass for another sip before it gets snatched from his hands. Dazed, Tyki looks at his hand before looking up at Nea holding the glass in his hand. "Give it back, I swear it's the last drink I'll have tonight." He holds out his hand for the glass.

Nea smirks and shakes his head. "Oh it's the last you'll have for tonight alright."

Tyki's eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't dare. Nea!" He makes a move towards his cousin before feeling dizzy and stumbles. Hearing a clink, he watches as the other drowns the glass of wine and sits it down onto the railing of the balcony.

"Yeah I think I do dare. I haven't had anything to drink all night, though I thank you for bringing me the drink by the way, even if it was a bit on the tangy side." He smirks at Tyki's pout before heading back inside. Scooting around the other, he starts to head back to the grand hall. While walking, he hears some scuffling behind him before something slams into him from behind. "The hell? Tyki you're drunk! Get off of me!" Attempting to push his cousin off, he stops as he saw Tyki was pointing up to something. "What?" Looking up he groaned at the sight. "Damn it. Now I'm stuck under this infuriating object because of you. Thanks a lot Tyki-pet."

Shuddering at the nickname, Tyki glares up at Nea, whom he was clinging to. "Don't call me that."

He stuck his tongue out to his currently clingy cousin. "Too bad. I was on a record of avoiding these things this year and nearly succeeded."

Tyki chuckled before turning into laughter. Nea watched as his cousin was quickly losing his sanity due to overdrinking. "You can't escape fate you know." Still grinning, he slowly stood up. Being the taller of the two, he easily towered over his cousin. Holding Nea in place with one hand, he used the other to gently stroke his cheek.

"What are you doing drunkard?" Nea asked in a mellow toned voice, ready to slap some sense into the other if needed.

"Just admiring the beauty in front of me." Smirking at Nea while he gagged at the compliment. Tilting his cousin's chin upward, he leaned forward and whispered against the other's lips. "Might as well get this over with shall we?" Not waiting for a reply, he kissed Nea full on the lips. Shocked at his cousin's boldness, he grudgingly accepted the kiss by opening his lips a little more. Tyki took full advantage and slipped his tongue in to tangle with Nea's. The pianist moaned softly in response as he initiates play with the other using his tongue. The two stayed lip locked and in a tongue battle for what seemed like hours before breaking apart, breathing heavily.

Two golden eyed cousins stayed starring into each other's eyes before Tyki pushed the other against the wall to kiss again and Nea accepted, wrapping his arms around the drunk's neck. Rough and sloppy kisses were exchanged before Tyki started to leave butterfly kisses down Nea's neck. "Mm.. not here, not in the halls Tyki-pet.." Tyki growled at the nickname and bit his partner in the shoulder.

"Don't call me that unless you want to get punished."

"Oh~?" Nea grinned, looking down at Tyki with a glint of mischief. "Is that so Tyki~pet~? Let's go somewhere private and discuss your cute nickname there." Tyki soon wore a similar grin before accepting the offer and hurried off with his cousin to one of the nearby guest bedrooms and shutting the door behind them.

* * *

The next morning the family gathered around the Christmas tree to open presents. Everyone slowly slipped in the drawing room at different times, some sore from the party and some just wanting to sleep more but was dragged in. Once everyone had arrived and were seated with morning coffee or coco, Earl allowed the young ones to get their presents first before everyone else started passing around gifts. While the family chatted and opened presents, Earl pulled out his pictures gathered from the cameras and started to arrange them on the wall by date. Once they were all up, he joined in his family to open gifts as well. _December 24, Tyki and Nea, caught in the hallway outside the grand hall._ A picture of the two kissing against the wall was posted for all to see. No one was going to let the two lovers off from being teased relentlessly for a good long while~.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and have a happy holidays! 
> 
> Please review~!
> 
> If anyone wants more one shots with the Noahs like this, I can make another set of one shots like AsaKaru (that of course I need to work on, I know). I'll do it if I get enough requests for it though. Sound fair?


End file.
